


Secret of the Ancients

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: Ratchet's day off [136]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: The relic in the container is not a common one.





	1. Rare relic!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The relic in the container is not a common one.


	2. Time altering?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is said that the relic can control time itself!


	3. Tick..tick..tick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The relic starts ticking....


	4. BOOM!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To late...the Autobots were not prepared for this...


	5. Here?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arcee and Cliffjumper arrive!


	6. Eerie!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An eerie smoke has filled the base...


	7. Anybot?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is anybot there? What has happened to them?


	8. Daycare?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are all these sparklings doing at the base?....wait a minute...?!


End file.
